


Take My Breath Away

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Steve discovers a new kink in himself and needs help exploring it. Thor is more than up for the task.----Kinktober Prompt 4 - Breathplay
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Take My Breath Away

There were a lot of things that changed for Steve when he flew the plane down into the ice. He went from being just a soldier, just a man, to being a symbol of martyrdom and patriotism held up by the government for others to live up to. He went from the relatively slow paced world of the 40s to a whole new millennium where it felt like he was constantly trying to catch up with everything that had changed. Those were just the most obvious changes that anyone could see. There was one change however that only Steve knew about.

Steve remembered every moment of the plane going down. Every terrifying second of the dive right up to and through the crash itself. The crash had knocked Steve away from the control panel to crack his head against a wall. It wasn't enough to knock him out but was enough to throw him for a loop.

Despite still being conscious, Steve's limbs had been uncoordinated, leaving him unable to escape from the plane. As the water rushed in Steve had closed his eyes and let go of the worry about escape. There was nowhere to escape to and without his coordinates, no one was coming for him. He had made his peace with dying when he decided to crash the plane, perhaps even back when he lost Bucky. There had been nothing left to fight.

The memory of that time that haunted Steve even now was how his body had reacted in those last moments of consciousness. Steve remembered the water covering his head and holding his breath for as long as he could. The part that he had never told anyone though was the crystal clear memory that he also had of how hard he had gotten as that breath ran out and he lost consciousness.

At first Steve had tried to pass the memory off as nothing but a strange dream in what he thought were the last moments of his life. However, each time he had taken himself in hand since being unfrozen that memory had come back to him and he’d been forced to admit the truth to himself. The most aroused he’d ever been was when he was blacking out from drowning.

Steve couldn’t help from the feeling of shame at first that he got off on something so unconventional and dangerous. The saving grace that kept the soldier from being overwhelmed by the guilt and shame of his desires was the internet. He had been given plenty of things to look up and learn about since coming out of the ice. Getting hard while passing out wasn’t something that came even close to making it onto the list but it was definitely something that Steve had thoroughly researched.

It had been such a relief to Steve to find out that he wasn’t a complete freak. Erotic asphyxiation was something that many people experienced. Steve ended up spending a whole weekend doing nothing but learning how he could experience that high again without having to fly a plane into the ocean since that just didn’t seem practical.

The biggest thing each reputable website that Steve visited emphasized was just how dangerous erotic asphyxiation was and just how important safety precautions were. In principle Steve absolutely agreed with every safety precaution that was mentioned. That being said, the soldier deliberately ignored the biggest safety precaution that every site talked about. He consistently chose to seek that high by himself without anyone there to spot him if anything went awry.

Despite the knowledge that there were plenty of people out there that shared the same kinks, Steve couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something like this was private and not to be freely discussed. As such Steve started out his exploration of chasing that high by himself.

His first attempts were to try and recreate the circumstances of that first time. While he wasn’t about to crash another plane into the ocean, Steve did have access to a large bathtub in his suite at the tower. Filling the tub to the top Steve ducked down until his head slid beneath the water and forced himself to stay there. In the end he couldn't’ manage to keep himself underneath long enough to get off. His survival instincts forced him up each and every time he started running out of air regardless of how he tried to fight against it.

When that didn’t work out the way he had planned Steve started looking for another way to cut off his breathing so that he could get that high again. The problem with that was that he couldn’t find a way to do it by himself without actually endangering his life. As much as Steve wanted to feel that same level of arousal that he had that first time, he wasn’t actually willing to risk his life for it.

In the end Steve came to the reluctant conclusion that he would either need to involve a partner or give up on the idea completely. Steve, being the stubborn man that he was, refused to just give up. The only question that had brought up for Steve was who to seek out as a partner. Gender didn’t make a difference to him and now that he wasn’t living in the 40s anymore he was free to pursue anyone that he wanted. If he was going to have someone strangle him while he got off Steve figured that it should be someone with the strength to hold him down if his survival instincts kicked in like that did in the water and had him fighting. That really led him to the obvious conclusion and to his current bed partner.

Steve was currently kneeling up in bed with Thor draped over his back, fucking him nice and deep. Not only was Thor’s cock pounding into Steve just the way the soldier liked best but the Asgardian’s large hand was wrapped right around Steve’s throat. Thor was squeezing just enough to cut off any breath that Steve might try and take without using so much force as to risk crushing the delicate column of flesh beneath his fingers.

At first Steve had argued in favor of Thor just choking him without stop until he came. Thor had managed to convince Steve to change his plans just slightly. Instead of constantly choking the soldier, Thor would occasionally loosen his hold just enough for Steve to drag in the slightest breath. This constant rotation between air starved and barely breathing was sending Steve’s head flying and his cock throbbing.

It was everything that he remembered and everything that he wanted. It was completely perfect and before he knew it he was shooting off all over his bedding without a single hand ever touching his cock. All through his orgasm Thor kept his hand tight around Steve’s throat making sure that the soldier got the full experience that he was looking for. The clench of Steve’s ass around his own cock had Thor finishing soon after to paint Steve’s inner walls with his own cum.

Together the two of them floated in a haze of pleasure as they drew it out for as long as they could possibly manage. It was only after the last few ripples of orgasm washed away and things began to become oversensitive did Thor finally pull out and release his hold on Steve’s throat. The larger man carefully guided the two of them down onto the bed to lay together just to the side of the wet spot that Steve had created.

They may have been finished but Thor had no plans on leaving for the rest of the night. Steve’s super serum healing would most likely take care of any damage that might have been done to a regular human being choked the way Steve had been but Thor wasn’t about to take any chances and Steve wasn’t complaining. Not only had the arousal felt just as good as what he remembered from drowning in the plane but if he had to compare he’d say that this had been even better. Not only had he gotten the high of being choked but he got to experience it with someone that cared about his well being and that had made it even better. Maybe talking about his kinks to someone else hadn’t been so bad after all.


End file.
